1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to remote controllers and, particularly, to a remote controller with a variety of input interfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
Although the conventional remote controllers can satisfy basic needs, it is desired to provide a remote controller with a variety of input interfaces to control remotely controlled devices.